mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Homestuck: Act 4
The fourth act of Homestuck. It began here, after the Midnight Crew Intermission. *The fourth act begins with John exploring the Land of Wind and Shade. He meets the amphibious inhabitants and runs into more than a few Shale Imps, which now possess feline/tentacled/princess mutations presumably due to Rose Lalonde's Kernelsprite. He also gets used to a pipe-based item delivery system. A voice, perhaps the Peregrine Mendicant because of its apparent fascination with mail, starts speaking to him. Nanna, who can't accompany John outside of the house, apparently talks to him telepathically. John reaches a lookout point and, with his telescope, he discovers that the gate has brought him below the rocky spire of his house to the planet below, and that he is the Heir. There is also The Slumbering One who must be woken up. Finally, John heads deeper into the land. *It is also possible for the player to lose John's Barbasol Bomb by dropping it. *A Sentry Worm shoots the Frog Temple before being killed by the Aimless Renegade. *The Aimless Renegade surrenders after noticing Bec's face carved on the Wayward Vagabond's Pumpkin. *The Peregrine Mendicant gets the jump on the Aimless Renegade and pins him down. *Jade retrieves Dave's copy of Sburb from the flower bud in the Frog Temple. *Jade becomes bored of her current modus, and changes it to Pictionary after trying and rejecting Jenga. *Becquerel finds Jade in the Frog Temple, and warps her back to her bedroom, without any items except the betas, her Lunchtop, and several Ghost Images. *Jade installs Dave's beta, and pesters John and Dave. She tells John that he's going to be her host, and tells Dave that she is connecting him to the game and that a meteor is going to crash on his house. Rose is currently MIA - neither John nor Dave can get a hold of her over Pesterchum. Jade has yet to try. *CarcinoGeneticist contacts John and informs him (rather rudely) that they will be friends in the future. *The Future Nomads become friends over some of the Wayward Vagabond's preserves and TAB. *Dave's House enters the early evening hours, and meteors have started a large fire in the city. Jade begins her Sburb session with Dave. She places the Alchemiter on the air conditioning unit on the roof, replaces his bed with the Cruxtruder, and replaces the television with the Totem Lathe. *Rose gets back to Dave; apparently she was talking to John and a Troll. Her precise location within the Medium is still unknown. *Jade accidentally tears the toilet and part of the floor off of the bathroom, like Rose did with John. *Rose is revealed to be in the Land of Light and Rain after cryptically remarking that she likes the area. It is a shining, icy place with cotton-candy-styled light reflecting all around, and Rose's House seems to be on some sort of ice floe. *Aimless Renegade fetched Jade's Stove and Refrigrator and starts cooking something. *The Wayward Vagabond shows the Peregrine Medicant his computer and introduces her to John. She is reminded of a girl she knows, probably Jade. It is revealed that she is the one who talked to John during the Land of Wind and Shade sequence. Category:Homestuck Category:Acts